


Screampied

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, M/M, Overloads (Transformers), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), idk tho I tried to keep them in character, more so attempt aftercare, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically Starscream and Bee fuck, Bee gets filled, Optimus alnost catches them, Wheeljack eats the Transformer version of weed brownies.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Starscream (Transformers), Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Screampied

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at English, and this is the first time I've writted Transformers Porn. I thought it would be hot for Bee to get creampied by everyones most hated/favourite seeker.

There weren't many places to meet other than the woods, they can easily get caught if they went to far or to close from their bases. It was risky but they havent been with each other in two Earth weeks, besides seeing one another during battles.

Of corse no physical interactions and only communicating through private coms is pretty rough and will end with something as the humans put it _spicy_. On Earth it was night time, a perfect time to sneakout / tell your leader "I need some outside time I'm going to go for a drive I'll be back soon".

Starscream just left without a word because he doesn't follow orders lets be honest here, but Bumblebee was too nervous to just leave the ark without saying anything.

"How much time do you think we have since you're to nervous about Optimistic Prime getting mad at you to just leave?" Starscream asked Bee sat on his lap caressing his wings.

"I told him I was going for a drive through town so he shouldnt worry! And I'm not scared of him. I'm making sure we dont get caught. Also he's not optimistic, well...maybe- BUT THATS NOT THE POINT!" His blue optics stared back into red ones.

"You're just to nice, one day you'll see that sometimes being a little _feisty_ wont hurt anyone" The seekers servors rubbed Bees thighs.

"Mmm but I'm also not trying to become leader of the Auto-bots am I?"

"No. But you're still coming to see me arnt you? Isnt that bad enough betraying the auto-bots cause? Imagine what that red version of you would say if he found out, he'd call you a traitor and probably try to kill you. For someone small he sure has a big temper against people who dont worship Prime."

"But you're doing the same thing Star, ol' Megameatball would offline you. I guess we are both doing equally bad things." They both stayed silent for a few klicks then started laughing.

"Cliffjumper is scary, he may be a minibot but he's still taller than me and apperently can summom big canons? I don't know but he's just a paranoid bot, he means no harm really he can actually be very nic-"

"Enough about him! I came to see you not waste time talking about your fellow scouts" Star groaned pushing Bee back and lifting his chin to look at him.

"You started it." Bee smirked.

"Shut it or I'm leaving you here" Starscream couldnt hold back a smile, holding him close his own servors made their way to Bees aft.

They were in a pretty cool area, you can see the stars from the night sky yet it was also cosy so anyone who would fly by for some reason most likely wouldnt see them.

"I missed you" Bee hummed softly, he looked back up into red optics with lust.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do too" He replied, he means that with as much affection as possible. Its hard for him to be soft after fighting the auto-bots for the day.

"You love me" Bee wrapped his arms around the jets neck.

Starscream kissed him, he pulled Bees hips close rubbing their panels together already feeling the heat radiate off the yellow bot. He bit his lip but not to hard. Bee gasped in his mouth pulling away for a few seconds before his servors rubbed the seekers wings in a way that made Starscreams spike grow behind his panel.

Bee grinded his hips against his closed panel harder, he wanted _more_. Star slipped his glossia in his mouth with no warning getting a muffled noise from Bee.

He moaned into the kiss, it was getting more sloppy now that they got comfy.

"Mmm star~" They finally parted, vents clicking in as it got hotter.

"Open." Starscream demanded his servor rubbing against Bees panel.

Bee moaned his panel sliding back revealing his wet puffy valve and leaking spike, he opened his panel aswell his spike fully erect. He bit his lip when the minibots servors rubbed his spike slowly, his whole body reacted with a slight growl from his engine. He knows its been while since they did this but has it really been longer than two Earth weeks? How long has it been since he's stuffed his minibots valve full?

His questions were inturupted when Bee moaned loudy into his audials, he hadnt notice his two digits were already halfway in Bees valve. He smirked pulling out slowly and ramming them back him making the yellow bot jump and yelp. The seeker liked things a little more rough, he loved to hear the noises of his spike in a wet noisy valve, he loved to hear the quiet cries and moans, almost not being able to speak and watching his partners optics flicker was a sight for sore eyes.

He went faster pressing against his node a few times before he pulled his digits out then putting them in his mouth to get a taste of Bee's lubricant. He pushed Bee out of his lap onto the ground spreading his legs then pulling them over his shoulders in an akward position pushing his wings as far down and back as he can.

"You remember the word?" He asked lowering his head infront of his valve staring at the beautiful details of his folds, tiny blue lights made his valve look extra delicious.

Bee nodded biting his bottom lip, his servors on top of the seekers helm. Of corse that was all the confirmation he needed before chowing down, he pressed his mouth against the valve and his glossia slid right in making circular motions, Bees legs trembled. Bee moaned out loud his legs almost squeezing Stars head between his thighs, _not that Starscream really minded though..._

 _"_ S-Star oHH Primus!~" Bee tried to speak but most of it came out as gibberish. He moaned against his valve making Bee overload quickly, his legs felt like jelly looking down at the seeker licking up all his transfluid. He kept going a few more times, the sweet sounds and pleads were music to his audials.

Starscream lifed himself from his valve wiping away any liquid off his face. Bee was huffing and his vents were doing everything that they could, his engine making a low purring noise.

"Ssstar holy primus that was-" he was pulled back onto his lap.

"We're not done here." Star growled smirking menacingly.

"Dont forget the word if it becomes to much." He wispered lifting Bees hips over his spike pressing the tip against his valve, he started to slowly glide it up and down between his folds making Bee squirm.

"Star please! I need all of you" Bee whined, he only got the tip of his spike in Bee teasing him.

"Star if you don't frag me right now!" The yellow mini started to squirm his hips trying to get more of his spike in him, unfortunately Starscreams grip got harder but that doesnt stop him from trying.

"Oh for Primus sakes Star jUST FRAG ME YOU GLIT-"

"Getting impatient I see?" He lifted him up and slammed him down.

"Y-your the onNnE! Who saID I SHOU-ULD GET FEISTY~ " He started to get the momentum going on Stars spike.

Up and Down, Up and Down, Up and Down.

He overloaded again all over the his spike, valve tightening, basically eating Starscreams spike. Bee was moaning loudly into his audible, the sound of their vents opening and stopping them from over heating to much. He finally overloaded in the tight valve filling him up with his transfluid, but they still didnt stop. Bee couldnt speak, only moan and gasp.

Bee's mouth was wide open and Star was biting at his neck. His valve tightened again making both of them overload, transfluid filled the valve full and Bees body was shaking out of pleasure. It really had been a long time. It suck they can't go too rough in risk of sparking the poor minibot.

Star layed him down on his back pulling his spike out watching his transfluid slowly drip out if his valve. Bee sighed optics offline. "T-that was amazing- I- Its been to long I missed you" He smiled, Star leaned down kissing his lips making his optics online again.

"Did I go to rough?" He asked, aww he's showing off his soft side. "I already told you, its fine I love it" Bee spead his legs a bit. "Only problem is I have to clean up this mess" He pouted making Star snort. "I could eat you out again~" He offered licking his lips. "As much as I'd love that, I'm to tired and I bet you are too" Bee took this time to relax and admire Starscreams efforts of aftercare.

"Wish I could take a picture, thats so hot." Star mumbled under his breath, his panel sliding back into place. He crawled over to the yellow bots side pulling him in for an awkward cuddle session. "When do you think we can meet up again?" He asked rubbing servors over Bees arm. "I'm not sure, does Megatron have any evil plans that we need to stop?" Bee looked up leaning on his side. "Maybe, would if they fail? Like they always do?" He leaned in closer. 

"Welllll maybe then we can meet up, if we have time~"

"We have all the time on this planet little bee~" Their lips literally a hair away untill.

"Bumblebee?? Is that you?" Primes voice asked his footsteps getting louder.

"Ok maybe we dont have time" Starscream stole a kiss, got up and flew right out of there.

Bee groaned closing his pannel over his sill leaking valve, shivering at the feeling trying to sit more normally and not as if he just got fragged. "Bumblebee, where have you been? We were getting worried that a-" The jet made a loud wooshing noise leaving the area. "Starscream. Has he hurt you?" Optimus helped Bee up on his wobbly legs.

"N-no. I didnt even know he was around." He lied, did he feel bad about lying? Yes. Did he regret coming out here? no.

"Are you sure you didn't get injured? You're wobbling" Optimus asked basically carrying him back to the ark by now.

"It was probably the energon goodies, they really do make everything fast I guess"

"You didnt touch Wheeljacks energon goodies did you?"

"Nah" Wait, why Wheeljack?? Was he?? No. He's a professional scientist....ok but he does explode many things...and the Dinobots basically have no brains...

Optimus was like a dad to Bee, sometimes annoying without realising it but most times very caring and he's glad he has a father figure; but right now he'd rather not be carried by him after he got the living hell fragged out of him and theres still transfluid in his valve.

Luckily they got back and Optimus let him walk on his own again, they walked in being greated by Jazz and Prowl.

"There ya are! See ah' told ya Prime, the little guy is fine!" Jazz smiled poking Prime with his elbow.

"Do you need to see Ratchet? You're really wobbly" Prowl questioned watching him move.

"I'm fine"

"I think you should go recharge then! You could also be very low on energy" Prowl suggested walking away.

"He's right, maybe go check in with Ratchet then go to your berth. See you in the morning Bee." Optimus gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder walking away.

Bee sighed and almost fell to the ground, he really needs to go recharge.

A little bit later he finally made it back to his private quarters, he layed on his berth taking a moment to open his panel back up feeling very gross.

"I'll clean this tomorrow" he mumbled to himself.

.:Did Prime find out?:. A ping through his comms went off, it was Starscream.

.:No, thank Primus he didnt, I just told him I ate to many energon goodies:.

.:Prime sure is an idiot:.

.:Hey dont say that! What about you what did Megatron do?:.

.:Nothing, he was too busy with Soundwave to even notice ;):.

.:ew Soundwave could do better:.

.:I know, anyway. I hate to admit it but I miss you. Maybe Megatrons plan wont work tomorrow because of some....issues ;) Can we meet up?:.

.:ohhh? I don't knowwwwww~:.

.:fine, never mind:.

.:NO STAR I WAS JUST KIDDING OF CORSE WE CAN!!:.

.:I know :):.

.:anyway, hows my transfluid doing in your valve?:.

.:sticky, most awkward was my panel closed over it so it was scary walking back with Prime:.

.:Fun, go to berth now bot. I'm getting annoyed that Prime interrupted us:.

.:I love you:.

.:I love you too:.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm still new to this!  
> I imagine Wheeljack eating the robot version of weed brownies and Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl only know (ofc Jazz knows aswell because he joins him)


End file.
